darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Water Dreamer
Water flows through the land, covers the land, gives life to the land. And the land whispers confidences into Water's ears, and lavishes Water with tokens of affection. And as Water's sometimes favored lover, the water dreamer can borrow those tokens and hear those confidences. Quote: The water loves me, and I it. We give gifts, one to the other. Prerequisites: Skills: Knowledge(nature) 5 ranks Psicraft 10 ranks Feat: Slippery Mind1 Powers: Able to manifest level 1 powers and have access to the Water mantle 1In AE, Slippery Mind is a feat available at 1st level. Fastest Path:Psion/Psychic Warrior 7 Class Features Hit Die: d4 Weapons and Armor: No additional proficiency with weapons, armor, or shields. Class Skills: Concentration, Craft, Heal, Knowledge(geography, nature), Listen, Psicraft. Skill Points per Level: 2+Int LV BAB Fort Ref Will Special 1 +0 +2 +0 +2 Water Friend 2 +1 +3 +0 +3 Water Dream 3 +1 +3 +1 +3 Low-light vision 4 +2 +4 +1 +4 Water Sight 5 +2 +4 +1 +4 Waterborn Power Points per Day/Powers Known (Ex) Every level, a water dreamer gains additional power points per day and access to new powers as if he had also gained a level in whatever manifesting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (bonus feats, metapsionic or item creation feats, and so on). This essentially means that he adds the level of water dreamer to the level of whatever manifesting class the character has, then determines power points per day, powers known, and manifester level accordingly. If a character had more than one manifesting class before he became a water dreamer, he must decide to which class he adds the new level of water dreamer for the purpose of determining power points per day, powers known, and manifester level. Water Friend (Ex) A water dreamer knows how to get along well with water creatures. Creatures with the water subtype automatically react to a water dreamer in a friendlier manner than they otherwise would; their intial attitude is improved by one step. Water Dream (Psi) By attuning himself to the water dream, a water dreamer of 2nd level or higher can learn the confidences whispered to the water. This ability works like psionic divination in many ways, allowing the water dreamer to ask one question and receive a short, often cryptic, answer. A water dreamer's chance of receiving an answer is equal to 70% + 2% per class level, and the dream only reveals correct answers. The water dream ability can be used only to answer questions related to the water in some way. In general, the dreamer can get answers to questions about lakes, rivers, ships, the seas, and rain within 50 miles of the dreamer's location. As with other forms of divination, multiple uses of this ability regarding the same topic by the same water dreamer use the same dice result and reveal the same answer each time. Using this ability takes 10 minutes, and can only be done once per day. Low-light vision (Ex) The water dreamer's sight sharpens allowing him to penetrate the murky waters, granting him low-light vision (that doubles his visual range even underwater). Water Sight (Su) At 4th level, the water dreamer gains remote viewing as a supernatural ability. Using this ability is a standard action and requires a bowl or pool of still water as a focus. Each use lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3+the water dreamers Wis modifier. Waterborn (Su) The water dreamer gains the ability to breathe water, freedom of movement, a swim speed equal to his base land speed. Activating this ability is a standard action. Each use lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3+the water dreamers Wis modifier. Category: RulesCategory: Prestige ClassesCategory: Custom Prestige Classes